


Nori's Plan

by fuzzybooks



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-BotFA, Nori opens a shelter for lost and homeless youths, with the occasional help from the remaining members of the company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nori's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> After retaking the mountain one of the dwarves can never forget being homeless for so long. They open a homeless shelter for abandoned and lost youth of all races.
> 
> Bonus if the other Dwarves/Gandalf come help out every now and then  
> Mega bonus if a wounded Legolas ends up there after being found outside Mirkwood (unconcious? they don't realise who he is) and is taken care of till he is well enough to return to his people
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2813883#t2813883

After the horrible battle and Dáin Ironfoot sweeping in to become King Under the Mountain, Nori hadn’t really felt that he was truly at home in Erebor.

He had spent years wandering from one place to the next, sleeping on the streets or in shady inns, sometimes renting a room or sleeping on his brothers’ floor. He felt restless. Dáin had been hesitant to give the surviving members of the company any compensation for their quest, claiming the contract null and void with Thorin’s death, until Balin showed him quite quickly where he could shove those ideas.

Nori had gotten far less than the contract stated, but far more than he could have gotten, and he was at a loss of just what to do with all the gold. Just as he was started to feel the itch in his fingers, he came across some children, attempting to pick pocket a merchant.

If it weren’t for the merchant being distracted by shiny objects, they would have failed spectacularly, they were clumsy and far too loud, but it was quite obvious that they felt it was worth the risk, with gaunt cheeks and far too small frames. He watched them leave and run off before the merchant turned back around, and Nori made to follow them. The children deserved far better than a life of crime, but many did not have the means or the parents to provide one for them.

He noticed that they weren’t all young dwarves, there were some children of men among them, and he was again reminded of just how much the battle had taken from them. There were quite a few of them, living in the far corners of the city, without the heat the main public places got, and without many necessities, the same ones that he himself had gone without for many years.

It wasn’t hard to convince Dori that opening a shelter for youths was a good idea, he was quite firmly behind it, but he did not feel Nori was the one that should run it. Not until Balin finally added his thoughts, at one of the dinners the company had every other week, by a table that always had four empty chairs.

“Well, if not Nori, who do you think would be better than to take in children who are resorting to theft to survive? Wouldn’t it be better that they had someone that understood, rather than someone who would try to enforce rules and regulations that would send them back out on the street?” Balin said and Dori gaped.

The other members nodded thoughtfully and made sure to help him convince the King that it was a good idea.

Eventually they managed, and he spent a great deal of coin, but he still had far too much, on building up a place where people could find safety.

The youths were hesitant to come in at first, many thinking it would get them sent somewhere, to another cold house with cruel people, that would, and could, never be home nor family. Bombur offered to cook for the people that did come to take shelter from the streets, and sometimes Balin would come and try to teach the younger ones their letters and runes.

Through the years they had many guests, some of them had already gotten too involved in the shady underbelly of Erebor, but many went off to find honest work or travel, many became adventurers and some even scholars.

Gandalf visited on occasion, and helped them keep it running and there were books donated via Ori, and eventually it became known as a safe haven for those who had lost everything, or never had anything to lose to begin with.

While there was still mainly young dwarves and men, there had been an elven youth there once, injured to the point where they were worried he would not recover, but recover he did and left them with a smile to return to Mirkwood and swore he would share the goodness that he had seen in these dwarves.

Nori grumbled at that, having very little use for being known for goodness or Mahal forbid for being sweet, but there was little he could do to change the young elf’s mind.

One would have thought that Hobbits, who lived very far away, would not have made it to what had quickly become Nori’s full-time home, but there had been a couple, who had been shunned due to their parentage, and heard tales of Erebor from the Mad Baggins and further tales of a home that would accept anyone.

At the end of the day, when Nori could sit and watch his children all grown up, each of them made him proud in their own way, always growing and learning, the only thing that saddened him was that there were still those that needed this because they had nowhere to go. But he made sure that his doors were always open, so that any who needed could always have a chance of having a home, and, he hoped, a family; odd and different though it was.


End file.
